Callie gets Sick
by HardcoreOrtho2
Summary: Callie gets sick the morning of a very important Cartilage Research interview she's suppossed to do on the Morning News and Arizona is being a concerned Wife and Mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of Callie's very important Cartilage Research interview as a health segment on the morning Seattle news when she wakes up sick after taking care of a sick Sofia all night long and is coughing and hacking away and it wakes Arizona.

Arizona jolts up from her sleep and looks down at her "Oh Sweetie." She says as she feels Callie's forehead feeling how hot she is

"You sound awful and isn't today that big interview you were looking forward to?"

"Yeah but." She coughs away "D..amned it" She says all congested and sounding manly

"I could.." She hacks and sniffles "Resch,resch." She sneezes loudly "Ugh, reschedule."

"What about Sofia she's still really sick too." Arizona says picking up the baby monitor listening to a nasally congested Sofia snoring away in her crib

Callie groans "Well this'd sucks she can..'t She sneezes and coughs together "G..go.t..daycare then."

Arizona smiles "Maybe you should take something before your interview but shower first and maybe you'll feel a little bit better after a warm shower and some camomile and honey tea it will soothe your throat before the interview

"Yes Mom." Callie pouts

"I am a Mom and I am only looking out for my very sick wife." She kisses Callie's head because she can't risk getting sick herself

Callie smiles "I knowed." She says sounding all nasally

"Okay get up and go take your shower, I have Sofia if she wakes up and I will find something nice for you to wear even if its just a nice blouse and your pajama bottoms.

"Thanks Babed." She says getting up and goes into the bathroom shutting the door and coughs at the sink looking at herself in the mirror and groans 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Callie's shower she comes back out into the bedroom and sits on thier bed in just a towel.

"Hey you, are you feeling any better?"

"No." Callie pouts

"Maybe you should just call them and reschedule, you are really sick and there's no point in making thier team sick sweetie, it's okay to call in sick."

Callie just shakes her head "No I haved to do this'd..this'd..This'd Damned it!" She gets mad at herself

Arizona thinks "I could go to the hospital and ask them if they could just do the interview here so you can just stay on the couch?"

"Would you'd?"

"Yeah, what time were they getting to the hospital to get set up?"

"Sevened thirted."

Arizona looks at the clock "Then I bet they are already there."

Callie just groans and lays down on the bed for a few minutes and closes her eyes.

"I'll go put on some hot water for you while I run down to the hospital."

"Mmm thanks."

Arizona looks at her sick wife again before leaving the room to go and put some water in the kettle and get it on the stove and leaves for the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes Callie gets up off the bed slowly and makes her way back into the bathroom to brush her teeth again and brushes her hair to make it look presentable and not like she just rolled out of bed and applies a little bit of make up then goes back to the bedroom to get dressed in her blouse and pajama pants then goes to check on Sofia who is thankfully still asleep, she then goes to the kitchen to make herself some tea that Arizona left out for her.

At the Hospital Arizona finds the Camera Crew and Anchor in a Conference room and gives them all a smile.

"Um excuse me Chief Webber can I borrow you for a second please?"

"Oh Well Good Morning Dr. Robbins, fine morning it is Gentlemen, Liz excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Take your time Dr. Webber." Liz says

Chief Webber follows Arizona out of the room.

"Where's Dr. T.."

Arizona cuts him off

"Callie is really really sick this morning and she won't be able to make it to the hospital because she can barley stand but she is dead set for doing this interview this morning and we were wondering if she could do it at home so she can just stay on the couch?"

"Oh well if she's really sick we can just postpone and reschedule the interview for another day when she's feeling better."

"I already tried to tell her that but she's still looking forward to this interview but really I just think she wants to meet Liz Dueweke because she's pretty and kind of looks like me."

"So should I go and tell them to pack it up and then you can take them there?"

"I think I should I'm her wife."

"Okay, do you mind if I tag along, I would really like to see this interview too." He says all jazzed up

Arizona smiles "No, not at all, I think she would really like that since you're like another father to everybody here."

"Okay, I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee and I'll just meet you there."

"Okay." Arizona smiles and goes into the conference room to tell to tell them they are moving and brings them to the apartment 


End file.
